Scars of the Past-ON HOLD
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Audrey Bidwell, his former fiancée, suddenly renters Ressler's life just as he's about to take an important step forward in his relationship with Liz. But why has she really come back and will Ressler be tempted to heal the scars of his past and risk losing Liz in the process? Or will Liz be the one to really lose? (based off a scene in 1.09) CHAP 2 Up Now
1. Out of the Blue

**Title: Scars of the Past  
****Chapter 1 – Out of the Blue**

**Summary: ** Audrey Bidwell, his former fiancée, suddenly reenters Ressler's life just as he's about to take an important step forward in his relationship with Liz. But why has she really come back and will Ressler be tempted to heal the scars of his past and risk losing Liz in the process? Or will Liz be the one to really lose?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…only my muse and my ideas otherwise all characters belong to this amazing show!

**A/N: **Okay so we finally learned a bit about Ressler's past but I wanted to expand a bit more upon it even though we don't know much. And I know I have another story currently in the works for The Blacklist ('Beyond Borders' which I hope you're all still enjoying) I hope you like this idea also :) and I'm sorry if two updates this week are too much! Blame my muse for being so inspired by our new fave couple!

* * *

_'What happened to Audrey Bidwell?'_

_'She left me.' _

_'You were engaged.'_

_'To her yeah. It was my engagement to you that ended that relationship. Five years I chased you. Five years trying to make my name. Look where it's gotten me! She left me because of you. I'm alone. Always will be.' _

Audrey…not that long ago she was his whole romantic life…his future happiness…the one person he lived for…that is until Red Reddington came into the picture and then…everything changed. She got tired of him putting the chase for the notorious criminal before her and their life together and left him. Told him one day he had to choose – the job or her and he did; he chose both. She said he could never have both and make it work, placed the ring into his palm and turned on her heel and left. He had tried but she said unless he made the choice, to not bother again. He never saw her again. After that he had given up on love and immersed himself in his job; telling him the job would never betray him and he'd never have to feel the pain of romantic betrayal again. However, destiny hadn't given up on him just yet.

Two years later Elizabeth Keen entered his life; making an impact from the moment their paths crossed and turning his world upside down with a bat of her determined brown eyes. It was totally unexpected – a romantic collision course waiting to strike and then unfold before them both. There was one road block…Thomas Keen; someone he didn't like or trust from the moment Liz introduced them. But that too, was going to change – in their favor.

Donald Ressler wasn't a man to waste time on…well anything. _It's only been two months…ask her out…she just got divorced...her and Tom were separated for six months before that…ask her out! _But he hesitates…his mind recalling a very tense confession with Red some time ago; the two of them being locked in Red's holding cell with his life on the line. Red had brought up his past…something that had crippled any personal relationship with a woman and chained him to painful memories until he was ready to let go.

_'What's that Keen?' _He recalls asking her one day a month ago, walking into the small meeting room and seeing the perplexed expression on her face.

_'It's my divorce. It's final.'_

In that moment he didn't know whether to hug her or congratulate her. He always resented Tom for Tom's blaming Liz's job for everything that went wrong in their relationship. So he had offered her a few verbal sentiments and then told her work would help her forget. But over the month, he was more and more aware that the name Tom was fading further and further into the background and maybe just maybe…he had a chance with a woman he was attracted to the moment their eyes locked.

_Ask her out now! Why wait?_

Their current call ended with a success as expected; Ressler handing off their latest suspect into the open arms of the waiting authorities and then slowly walking up to Liz as she heads to pick up her gun and phone; his heart starting to pick up the pace – beating time with the tone of his walk.

"You okay?" Ressler asks in concern as he gently takes her arm and helps her stand up.

"I just bought this coat," she replies with a tired smile as she holds up her arm and shows him the tear in the elbow. "Otherwise…I'm fine. You?"

"Fine," Ressler answers with a small smile as they head back to the SUV.

"Do you want to go for…"

"Coffee?"

"Dinner?"

Both ask at the same time and then stop and trade amused expressions before two faces soften and smiles are revealed.

"Coffee? Aren't you hungrier after all that fighting?" She lightly tosses back as he gently bows his head and nods in agreement.

"Okay but I get to pick."

"Thai?"

"I thought I got to pick," he retorts.

"You did and I like Thai," she holds her ground as he merely shakes his head.

"Thai. Spicy...sure that'll work," he muses as the SUV starts up and they head toward one of Liz's favorite eating places. They take a booth near the back of the quaint, aromatic little restaurant, settling in from each other and getting ready to enjoy the rest of the evening.

"So…what's good here?"

"Depends on how daring are you?" Liz tosses back as playfully snatches his menu, forcing him to purse his lips as he gestures for the waiter to come near.

"Evening. So what'll you have?"

"Apparently I'm in her hands," Ressler replies as the waiter looks at Liz in wonder. He can only watch with an amused smile as she points to a few items, not telling him what she's ordering and then sending the waiter away to make it all happen. "Should I be afraid?"

"Very," Liz retorts as she takes a sip of her water. "Helping out Garth was the right thing to do."

"I know…it just…stung to watch him get on that plane after everything he did."

"The deal was legal," she reminds him as he nods in agreement, his fingers nervously fumbling with the label on his bottle of beer. "Don?"

"I know it's only been a month but um…how are you? I know how you are but…" his voice trails off as he offers her a sheepish smile. "Is it too soon? You know for this?"

For a man so sure of himself in the professional field, hearing and seeing him flounder in private, trying to express his inner feelings but tripping over them was almost refreshing. _He is human after all…yes he is but nervous! Put his mind at ease! I'm nervous too!_

"Your timing is perfect," she answers in truth; putting his mind at ease. "This is where I want to be okay?"

"Me too," he admits warmly as his hand dares to sneak out and rest atop hers, the heat that starts to emanate between them almost immediate. "So…what exactly have you gotten me into tonight?"

"Well…" she starts as she tosses him a mischievous grin. But she doesn't have to wait too long before the first course arrives and he can only arch his brows in wonder.

"What…is this?"

"Just try it and then tell me."

Ressler reaches out with a bit of hesitation and takes a modest forkful and then starts to taste. "Spicy," is his first reaction as he reaches for some water, making her offer a giggle and turn the plate around so the less spicy morsels were facing him. "You did that on purpose."

"Who me?" Liz tosses back as light laughter ensues. And the evening progresses from there, better than expected; the conversation was light and friendly and for their first 'date' non-committal. It ends with a soft kiss on the cheek and the promise of another night to come a few days later; that evening ending with a searing kiss that cemented their romantic date status. Trying to keep their budding romance under wraps at work was almost as big a challenge as chasing down some of their most wanted. For a month it worked. Cooper didn't suspect anything until a case involved a hostage taking and Ressler was a bit more distracted than normal. Liz was out of sight and he was almost ready to defy an order to get her back safe and sound at any cost. He blamed it on wanting to capture their suspect but Cooper wasn't stupid and once the situation had peacefully resolved, Ressler took Liz away from the rest to make sure she was okay – offering her a bit more physical support than he had when they had taken down Stewmaker. Cooper knew in that moment it was something more than professional concern for his partner.

The weeks that followed, the not so casual glances, the seeming to know where each other was without asking, the not having to ask where the other was and a few other things told Cooper the whole story. But both were dedicated professionals and had made an agreement the night of their second date that their personal lives would remain separate and in cases where there were obvious emotional conflicts, the one emotionally invested in the case would bow out to allow the other to objectively handle it – by force if necessary.

_'I love you Liz,' _he remembered telling her right after a tense case, nearly losing her and not caring much about their surroundings. However, she had responded in kind and in that moment, their romantic future was set on course.

The day Cooper confronted them about their personal relationship did change things. He had given them both a stern talking to and said if they were to ever cross the personal and professional boundaries during working hours, exchanging them in such a way so as to put either themselves or one or more of the team in jeopardy, or affect one of their assignments, one of them would be transferred out that day – no questions asked. In the six months that followed both had proven just how important their job was and how seriously they took their vow to Cooper to ensure they remained under his command and on the same team.

_I think she'll like it, _Ressler's mind muses as he looks down at the small black velvet box in his grasp. It had been six months and he was tired of waiting…tired of sometimes coming home to someone he was falling in love with and sometimes coming home alone. He wanted her there all the time…at his side…as his wife. Tonight he'd ask her and then hold his breath that the feelings she was offering were just as strong as the ones he was giving back. He wasn't one for playing the field or having a lot of casual flings; Liz had been the only real relationship he had since Audrey left his life.

_This could be the night…_Liz's mind races with giddy anticipation as she pulls up the zipper to her black dress and then reaches for the small bottle of floral perfume; putting on a few sprays in strategic places and then standing back to admire the view – hoping her handsome date would admire it just as much if not more so. He had hinted…but then he had hinted a few other nights and nothing; his leaving her guessing was driving her insane, but in a good way. If it was to be the night, she tells herself it'll be a quick engagement, not wanting to wait as long as she did with Tom._ I'm in love with Don…I want to marry him right away! _"Unless…it's not going to be."

_Get a grip Don, _Ressler orders himself as he heads into the elevator of her apartment, cursing the slow moving box that was seeming to take forever in getting to his intended destination – her front door. With the little black box weighing heavily in his pocket, he wonders if he'll make it past the few heartfelt words as he had rehearsed. _You shouldn't have to rehearse a marriage proposal, _his mind groans as he offers her door a firm knock.

"Wow," he whispers as she opens the door, dressed for the special occasion. "You look…beautiful."

"Thank you," Liz answers in kind as she steps out; Ressler waiting as she locks up. "You look pretty hot yourself," she commends his outfit consisting of black dress pants, a black and navy pin-striped dress shirt, no tie and a casual leather jacket.

"Why thank you," he replies in a low tone as he places a tender kiss on her soft cheek before his lips firmly press down on hers and linger in heat for a few seconds before he pulls back and gives her a tender smile; her fingers wiping away the small amount of evidence on the side of his lips. His arm automatically wraps around her waist as he guides her toward the elevator and then inside; the magical evening about to get underway.

"Oh come on…not even one little hint?" Liz begs as they head for the main lobby. "You know I'm armed right?"

"Mini gun in your clutch?" Ressler arches his blond brows as the elevator doors open. "Not sure where else you might carry a gun wearing that dress."

"Wanna frisk me?" She playfully flirts, offering a wink before she heads for the waiting cab, leaving him standing with his mouth slightly agape and offering an amused smile before he hurries after her with a head shake. He offers the cabbie the address to the restaurant and then settles in beside her, the two of them making small talk until they reach the little Thai restaurant; the same restaurant they had come to on their very first date.

Liz's eyes slightly widen the same time as her grin. "This brings back fond memories," she mentions as his hand slips from her shoulder to the small of her back as he guides her into the aromatic dwelling and then toward a reserved, private booth near the dance floor; the dance floor they were too nervous to use the night of their first date but one they'd certainly would tonight. "Tonight is already my favorite night of the year."

"More so than our first skating outing?" He dares to inquire.

"When you said you were a diehard hockey fan, I just assumed you could skate. I didn't realize you…"

"Have two left feet on the ice?" He gently smirks as his hand reaches out to enclose hers, a gesture he had dared to make on their very first date. "Guilty as charged. Was still a nice surprise. But I figured if after embarrassing fiasco, you still wanted to go out with me again, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Course I was stiff for about a week after that."

"Cooper scolded me for that I might add."

"What? He did?" Ressler asks with a small smile. "He never told me."

"I told him not to. When we both saw the old man in the scooter beat you on that foot chase…he dropped it."

"Ah so now the truth comes out," he nods as the waiter appears. He orders them a bottle of white wine, her favorite and then places their order. "So what other secrets are you keeping from me?" He asks playfully.

"I love the backstreet boys."

"What?" He asks weakly, offering her a chuckle as she nods proudly. "Anyone else know about this?" His face turns to mock seriousness.

"Only my grade nine next door neighbor."

"Do I need to make him disappear?" He counters as she nods once more.

"Yes him and two others. How about you?"

"Secrets, well…" he replies slowly. "I like the spice girls?"

"Really?"

"No," he laughs, Liz joining in; the mood getting happier as each moment passes. However, both are so wrapped up in the moment and each other that they fail to notice the determined set of eyes entering the small restaurant. Eyes that turn to stare at them in wonder; stare and then narrow.

"Actually I do have one secret."

"I already know where you got the thigh scar from."

"Cooper told you?" Ressler asks in shock.

"You don't want to know who told me."

"Red," Ressler replies flatly as Liz tries to hide her smile. "I don't want to know how he knows that right?"

"You don't. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Are you kidding? It's not exactly…" he pauses to give himself a small throat clear, "a manly way to get a scar."

"But it's amusing."

"When you're six. Not now."

"Okay back to the real secret," she prompts.

"Real secret…" he takes in a sharp breath and then looks at her with a nervous glance. "Okay…here goes. I think you're the strongest, most beautiful woman that I know. You always keep me guessing and on my toes and I want you with me all the time every day. I love you…more than anything," he pauses once more as he pulls out the small black box and then slowly opens it to reveal the sparkly solitaire diamond. "Elizabeth wil y…"

Liz's eyes instantly flood with happy tears, sparkling in the light as she looks at him with pure love and affection. But just as she goes to open her mouth…a woman nears and then stops right beside the table.

"Hello Donald," the soft female voice firmly interrupts, both looking up in surprise.

"Audrey?" Ressler manages weakly as Liz looks over at him and then up in shock. _Audrey? His ex-fiancée? What?_

* * *

**A/N: ** I so hope we get to find out more about Ressler's back story and although I read they'd be focusing a lot on Liz/Tom for the rest of the season when it returns (after next week's fall finale) in January I do hope they'll expand more upon Ressler (okay so I'm greedy! Haha). So once again everything about Audrey, except for the first few lines is made up and I hope that's okay. So why did Audrey really return? What is her real agenda? Innocent or devious? And what trouble is about to crash down upon our new couple with her return? Please do review as reviews are the only way we know how we're doing and if you like the idea right (plus how else will you thank us for our time to write) :) thanks everyone!


	2. A Strained Reunion?

**Title: Scars of the Past  
****Chapter 2 – A Strained Reunion?**

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews for Chapter 1! However, I was a bit iffy to continue this but I tried and am hoping you all still like it :)

* * *

Liz looks at Ressler as his gaze continues fixed upward; his mouth still slightly agape until his brain finally tells him to speak. _This can't be happening, _her mind races. _I could imagine Red doing this but…Audrey? What is going on?_

"Audrey, what uh…what are you doing here?" Ressler stammers as his hand with the little black box in it remains firmly atop the table until he slowly pulls it back to his side of the table; his mind and heart also thinking the same thing as Liz – this isn't possible.

"I see I've broken a real moment," she replies calmly as Liz feels her jaw instantly harden. She had heard about Audrey in passing; Ressler bringing it up and then dropping it so fast she just didn't press it again._ It's in the past…nothing much to tell. We were engaged but she left me because I gave more time and attention to Red Reddington. Look what that got me. It's a bitter topic. It's over. _And that's where she thought it would remain – until tonight.

"Are you having dinner here tonight?" Liz asks firmly; her mind racing as to how she could have possibly known where they'd be. Did she choose this night and this moment to come here? And how did she know?

She studies the woman before her and offers a small frown – at least she could see from the attractive woman's outward appearance that Donald Ressler likes a certain look in a woman he wants to pledge his life to. However…she didn't exactly expect the night of his marriage proposal to be marred by the return of a woman he had once been engaged to.

"I'm in town for a few days," Audrey answers with a small smile, her eyes fixed on Ressler before she briefly glances down at Liz. "Donald loves spicy food, so I'm not surprised you're here, but I guess you know that. I was in the area and was hungry. It was good to see you again Donald."

Both of them watch her walk back to the front door and then slip outside; Liz turning to Ressler with a look of utter shock. "What…just happened?"

"I uh…" Ressler's voice fumbles as he looks down at the little black box and then back up at her. "I don't know. Liz, I'm…at a loss for words."

"Bad timing," Liz lightly grumbles.

"I never spoke much about her because it hurt to. She blamed my lack of attention to her on Red and left. I…I just dropped the subject. Maybe that was the wrong thing to do."

"Are you over her?" Liz dares to ask.

Unaware of the set of dark eyes watching intently through the edge of the restaurant window, Ressler reopens the little black box and offers Liz a tender smile. "Will you marry me?" He asks seriously.

"Yes," she answers without hesitation as she leans in and their lips lock; a passionate sealing of the romantic agreement. He gently slides the band of white gold onto her finger and then clasps her hand tightly; looking up with a serious expression.

"I love you and I want a future with you," Ressler tells her in no uncertain terms. "It ended with Audrey the day she left."

"Don…"

"It's over, I promise. I honestly don't know what she's doing back or how…"

"She managed to show up in this same restaurant at the exact moment you are going to start a new life with another woman?" Liz lightly challenges as Ressler's hand keeps hers fixed in his grasp.

"It makes no sense to me either. But…you know I don't like really spicy food. I just…I don't know."

"I'm sorry…maybe a bit of the green eyed monster surfaced just now," she states lightly as her free hand rests atop his. "I love you and I want a life with you too."

Ressler's face softens at her heartfelt expression, his heart rate slowing but his mind now wondering why Audrey was back and if it was just a freak coincidence or something else was behind it? Why now? And why tonight of all nights? But as he looks at Liz's tightened jaw he feels partly to blame. _It wasn't your fault!_ His brain correctly argues back. Without saying a word, he slowly stands up and offers his hand, not caring if there wasn't anyone else on the dance floor at the moment. He could tell Liz was unnerved by Audrey's surprising appearance, just as he'd be if it were Tom to show up as she had – out of the blue and ready to ruin their night. Her lips widen into a warm smile as she grasps his hand and then allows him to lead her to a dimly lit place on the floor; their bodies pressing together as they sway to the music.

_The set of narrowed eyes watching, pull back into the shadows and disappear from view, leaving a whispered warning to hang in the cool night air. _

Try as he might to not let the evening end on a tense note; an evening that started with such hope and promise, that was now mired in the question they both wanted answered – why was Audrey Bidwell really back? He holds her close, his senses so desperately wanting to get lost in the tempting scent she was offering. But as he feels her body tense next to his, he knows that his ex-fiancée's surprising visit was causing emotional havoc.

"I think it's just business," Ressler mentions quietly as they sit in the back of the cab a few hours later, returning to her apartment.

"Timing wasn't the greatest," Liz replies lightly as she lets her dark eyes drop down to the diamond on her finger and then lifts them back up to see a frown adorning his face. "However, if you hadn't asked I might have had to kill you," she states as his face relaxes enough to reward her with a small smile before it turns serious again.

"Not asking you tonight wasn't an option."

"Good," she confirms as she presses further into his left side. However, she could tell by the rigidity in his jaw and the tightness of his hand in hers that Audrey's sudden appearance was playing upon his mind and maybe even in his heart. H_e said he's over her but she's the one that left. It wasn't his choice. I have to believe that our love is strong. But…_ Hopefully it was just tonight, the tension would pass and they could get back to the things that really matter – planning their big day.

"Goodnight," Ressler whispers as he leans in for a kiss, his hand wrapping around the back of her neck and keeping her lips trapped against his for a few searing seconds. She feels her body wanting to surrender to his demands but before anything more can happen, he pulls back, breaking the electrical connection and forcing an instant exterior cool down.

"See you tomorrow," she offers in haste, not wanting to make her disappointment known.

"Okay," he replies with a tighter smile than she would have liked.

She watches him leave before she turns and heads into her apartment, locking the door and then reaching for her phone. She looks at the name in her contact list as her teeth grit. _I just want to know…no harm in asking right? _Her mind races as she presses the 'text message' button next to Red's name.

_'What can you tell me about Audrey Bidwell?'_

She leans against the wall and then casts her eyes toward a picture of her and Ressler on the wall and frowns. _I'm finally with a man I love and who understands me and accepts me and my job and doesn't blame me for everything…she better not be thinking of coming back to continue where they left off, _Liz's mind spirals as she finally pulls away from the call, hangs up her coat and heads for her bedroom, her mood a mixture of elated happiness on her engagement and mild concern about Ressler's past coming back so suddenly.

Her phone buzzes just as she's about to crawl into bed, her eyes quickly scanning Red's first reply.

_'She-wolf in sheep's clothing.'_

"Didn't strike me as that," she mutters to herself as her phone buzzes again.

_'Congratulations on your engagement.'_

"Why am I not surprised?" She texts back with a small head shake.

_'Jeweler is a friend. Your future husband has surprisingly good taste in jewelry. Where did you see Audrey?'_

"She was tonight's restaurant entertainment," she lightly growls, remembering Ressler's surprised expression. "What else can you tell me about her?"

_'Hell hath no fury…'_

"She left him first."

_'Semantics. I should know.'_

She can only offer a light growl as she places her phone on the small table and then turns off the light, wondering what would happen tomorrow. Red was right…he did know; as Ressler had told her that it was because of Red, Audrey left. But the way Ressler told her, Audrey was frustrated and had given him lots of warnings and then one day finally left. She couldn't be back for personal reasons. _Could she? _ "Goodnight Don," she whispers before darkness consumes her.

XXXXXXXX

_'I'm sorry Don…I can't keep doing this.'_

_'Audrey please…it was a solid lead and you know Red Reddington is one of our most wanted. I had…'_

_'They have other agents Donald, you're not the only one working at the FBI!'_

_'But I am the lead on the Reddington file.' _

_'For one night you could have been the lead in our future. This is the second time you cancelled on this. I needed you at my side tonight. It was a big deal.'_

_'Sorry. How'd it go?'_

_'I got the deal. But that's not the point.'_

_'Look I'll make it up to you. I'll…'_

_'You've been saying that for five years now. It's all been lies. Just when I keep thinking I can confirm a date you…run off after Red. I hate to do this because we've been together for so long now…'_

_'Audrey don't…don't do this…not tonight.'_

_'It's never a good night to discuss this with you but I am. I made a choice tonight and so did you. You chose to put Red Reddington above me – again. Now I'm offering you a choice – me or him.'_

_'What? No Audrey don't…don't do this, please…don't do this.'_

_'I'm sorry Don, I can't take this anymore. I was there tonight making excuses for you; as usual. No more. Choose, Red or me.'_

_'My job is more than Red. You need…Audrey listen to me.'_

_'I'm done Don. Choose.'_

_'Okay fine, I choose both.'_

_'You can't.'_

_'Look we can make this work. Let's set a date right now, better yet let's just elope but…Audrey don't do this.'_

_'Me or Red.'_

_'I shouldn't have to choose!' His voice snapped as she stepped back and started to take off her ring. 'Don't…'_

_'You can't have both Don. You can't have a job you love and woman you love equally in your life. I'm done being second place to Red Reddington. I'll make it easy for you. I've already chosen. Goodbye.'_

_And with that she placed the ring in his hand, turned and left, disappearing from his life until…_tonight. Ressler's jaw hardens as he pays the cabbie and then gets out, taking in a large breath of cool night air before he heads for the front door; his mind racing and wondering.

"Donald," Audrey's voice calls out from the shadows as she reveals herself, forcing his tracks to instantly halt.

"Why are you back?" He asks pointedly.

"Didn't think you'd have moved on that fast," she comments with a small huff as his brow furrows.

"Figured since you had I might as well also."

"That didn't work."

"Audrey…what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I just…okay, I need some help but mostly I came to see you."

"Help? Are you in trouble?" He asks with an elevated tempo as she nears; closing the gap between them to about a foot. "Are you okay?"

"You look good…happy. You looked happy tonight."

"I am happy. Liz is wonderful and she is okay with my job. In fact she gets it even more than me at times," he offers in honesty, her jaw slightly tightening. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it here but I just wanted to drop by and tell you I'm sorry for interrupting the moment," Audrey offers a smooth lie. "I saw you and just walked right up and…did she say yes?"

"She did."

"Congratulations," she offers with a strained smile.

"Thank you. How'd you know I'd be there?"

"I actually followed your cab and then…finally worked up the nerve to approach the table. Yes bad timing and all."

"Audrey when you left…"

"I know there is so much to say. Can we talk tomorrow?" Audrey interrupts in haste.

"Tomorrow…Audrey…" he sighs and then stops. "What's wrong with right now? I have a few minutes."

"Are you going to invite me up?"

"Lobby? Audrey…"

"It will take longer than five minutes. Please Don? Just not tonight. It's late and I don't want to ruin your night anymore than I already have."

"It's okay. You seem…anxious."

"I am but this can wait until tomorrow. I promise."

"Coffee?"

"Hmm how about lunch or dinner even? My treat. I owe you an explanation and coffee seems so…so rushed. I promise I won't hold you captive too long," she offers with a light laugh as his face can't help but relax into a small smile.

"I'll um…I don't know what tomorrow will be like."

"You still have to eat right? Is Mario's still open?"

"Yeah…Audrey, what's going on?"

"It's late and I know how you like to be up early. See you at 7 tomorrow night?"

"Okay," he finally resigns as she leans in and rests her cheek on his.

"I have missed you," she offers as she pulls back in haste and then turns and hurries toward a waiting cab; leaving him standing in front of his apartment with a stunned expression.

_What just happened? You agreed to dinner? With your ex? Your current fiancé carries a gun and knows how to fight. You do know that right?_

"Unbelievable," Ressler mutters under his breath as he enters his quiet apartment and heads for the elevator. _Why is she back? What's going on? Needs my help? She's in trouble? What kind of trouble? Will I have to work with her for very long and if so will Liz be okay with it? Help!_

And much like his new fiancée, instead of going to bed with only happy thoughts about an amazing evening, his mind was now forced to think about a past love coming back to the present and what that might mean for his future.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning Liz watches Ressler exit the elevator and lock eyes with hers for a few seconds before he makes a detour and heads into the quiet staff area, muttering to himself. Taking full advantage of Cooper's delaying, Liz makes a determined path into the lunch room, Ressler turning around just as she enters.

"How'd it go this morning?"

"The pardon was thankfully denied," she answers in truth. "How are you?"

"Fine."

To the rest of the world Donald Ressler might come across as having a very good poker face, but having gotten to know him and secretly and sometimes not so secretly emotionally profile him for six straight months, she knows when something isn't right. _He's not fine. Audrey!_

"We always promised to be honest. Now…I'm sure I'd be just as stressed this morning if it were Tom that broke the moment last night and came back out of the blue for no reason, but it wasn't. She called right?"

"She surprised me at home last night."

"Inside or out?" Liz asks in haste.

"Outside. She said she came back because she's in trouble and needs my help."

"What kind of trouble?"

"It was late and she didn't say. I don't know what else is going on and I don't know what kind of trouble she'd be in."

"You said she was an art curator right?"

"Boring job," he huffs as Liz's face softens. "I don't know. Liz I'm sorry. I know this is…"

"Weird. You never talked about her and then she shows up…just as you ask me to marry you."

"She admitted her timing sucks."

"And then she shows up outside your apartment."

"Again bad timing."

"You know everything about Tom," she reminds him. "I know a few short sentences about Audrey Bidwell."

"I didn't tell you more because when she left…yes it hurt but that was it. She never tried to contact me again and I just…"

"Figured out of sight out of mind? I'm a woman Don, you know I don't believe that."

"That isn't fair," he retorts in haste as she arches her brows. "But you're right. I honestly don't know what she wants. I doubt it's anything major as she was always very fond of reminding me just how many other FBI agents are on this planet, capable of doing my job."

"She's wrong there," Liz offers something to set his mind at ease. However, inside her mind was still full of emotional agitation. "So this is personal."

"She said she'd tell me tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Over dinner."

"Over…dinner?"

"I hate when you do that," he gently smirks as her face softens. "Her idea, not mine. I offered coffee and she said it would be too rushed."

"Naturally," Liz remarks dryly. "Hey don't get after me; I know you'd be climbing the walls just as much if Tom were to come back and demand a personal dinner the night after our engagement."

"Demand?" His turn to arch his brows as she tosses back a soft smirk. "Look, it's probably nothing. Do you want to come?"

"I would say yes, but not because of a trust issue; I trust you," Liz tells him calmly as his head nods in agreement. "But I don't know her enough to trust her."

"Maybe she wants me to help find her lost cat or something. Dinner…she tells me what's up and then…then I offer her a suggestion and…and that's it."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Hanging around Red has made you look for a hidden agenda with everyone. Maybe there isn't an angle."

"There's always an angle," Liz counters firmly. "I know you like things by the book; black and white. Women aren't that one-dimensional."

"And Red Reddington is?"

"He's sixth dimensional," she replies in sarcasm. "Just be careful."

"Always," he answers to fast; her mind racing as she tries to push aside a nagging feeling.

_It's just female jealousy…I'm sure it's nothing! _"I have some paperwork I can keep myself busy with tonight."

"Liz…"

"Just…don't have dessert."

"Deal," he answers with a tight smile. "Ready to go?"

"Let's go. Who's our priority today?"

"Abu Ali," Cooper's voice is heard as he walks up to them waving a file in the air.

Thankful for the distraction, Liz listens to Cooper's brief on their next target; a few minutes later her and Ressler heading for the elevator to go up and start the hunt. She listens to Ressler telling her a bit more about their latest most wanted but inside she knows something's not right with Audrey Bidell. _I'm sure she has an agenda…but what? What could she possibly need Don's help with after all these years? Finding a lost painting? What's really going on?_

Their SUV pulls out of the secured parking area, entering traffic and unaware of the person following them. The driver of the other dark SUV, glances down at the picture on the phone and the eyes narrow; a piece of paper on the seat beside where the phone is placed down, covering all but one word.

*…target*

* * *

**A/N:** Again, I have no idea what Audrey's history is so I hope you like the 'story' I've given her so far. BUT is Lizzie right? is there an angle? Did Audrey come back for less than honest reasons? Or are they simply being targeted by one of their most wanted and Audrey just has a personal favor? Would love your thoughts as always so please do review and let me know what you like/think and thanks everyone!


End file.
